


i can see for you helped me

by ChuganiiMogi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Family, Parent Issues, Romantic Soulmates, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Arisa never cared much for colours.That is, until she saw her.





	i can see for you helped me

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than usual, but the idea hasn't left my mind and tbh, I've been wanting to write a KasuAri soulmate au for a while now. Please enjoy.
> 
> Has been edited now :)

Arisa never cared much about colour. Never cared about the possibility of how life actually looked with the apparent beautiful greens, blues, and reds other than the bleak shades of grey, black, and white. 

There were lucky people, born alive to be able to see colour and happily content living by themselves considering that they could never love another human being romantically. Arisa at least wished she was like them so she didn’t need to worry about having some person she had to stay with for the rest of her life. Not when her mother’s own soulmate decided to have nothing to do with her.

But, it made sense, the tiny childhood infatuations with girls, the realization of her own sexuality. 

She went to school feeling exhausted from being awake so early in the morning. All she really needed to do was get through the first year welcoming ceremony as part of the student body and go home to take care of her bonsai and finish up cleaning up the storage room.

She sluggishly walked to school, reaching the gates of the school before she heard a loud yelling of a person behind her.

She turned her head, irked at the girl and looked back.

Her world burst into life.

Arisa’s eyes widened, staring at the girl with hair coloured something she couldn’t seem to name, and eyes that looked intense and bathed in some type of colour Arisa didn’t understand. All she knew was just how pretty the certain girl looked.

But she was scared.

The girl hadn’t seen her yet. She sneaked away and ran home.

* * *

Arisa’s grandma cried happily after learning of her new discovery, and they both talked about what the basic colours were called. 

She learned that the girl had brown hair and pretty purple eyes.

Until the question came.

“Who is it?” Her granny asked as they both sat on the floor, and Arisa suddenly felt like breaking down.

“A-A girl I saw,” She said, voice shaking, “I’m scared, granny. I don’t want it to be like mama and papa.”

Her grandma hugged her tightly, whispering comforting words until Arisa fell asleep comfortably in her arms. Arisa felt like a little kid again. For once she was relaxed and calm.

* * *

Arisa didn’t go to school after that day. She was too nervous to try and meet the girl or talk to her. It was cowardice, and Arisa should’ve decided to give her a chance to see the world in her eyes.

She couldn’t seem to work up the courage.

Meanwhile as a few days passed, Arisa cared for her bonsai, worked on cleaning the warehouse, and learned about more of the colours and certain shades of them.

Slowly but surely did Arisa start learning.

* * *

It was a quieter, softer day and Arisa could truly appreciate her bonsai better, the rich brown and the leafy green. 

She watered them, checking their leaves carefully and cutting off the branches that would hinder the growth and nurturing of them.

Then she got to the warehouse cleaning, taking boxes and packing them to be ready for selling, until the door suddenly slid open and she heard a gasp. She turned quickly from her kneel, surprised at the sudden noise and looked with wide eyes at the girl standing there. The brunette stared at her with big eyes, holding papers and Arisa instantly knew who she was.

“Y-You’re…” Arisa trailed, suddenly feeling dizzy. The girl brightly smiled, looking around wondrously the storage room and the outside world. She stood up slowly and tensely before she was tackled into a hug.

“G-get off!” Arisa shrieked, her face bursting to flames and feeling nearly embarrassed by the hug.

“Nice to meet you soulmate!” The girl squealed, ignoring what Arisa said, “I’m Kasumi Toyama!”

The girl was invited in, and her grandma easily welcomed Kasumi inside, looking happy at the two girls as they all conversed at the table, eating dinner.

The day came to an end after that.

“I’ll visit you tomorrow, okay?” Kasumi said, hugging Arisa for the fifth time that night, “Wait for me, I’ll help you too!”

Arisa glared at her, blushing, “Don’t expect much from me, I don’t need that much help.”

Nonetheless, Kasumi nodded, before running home.

Arisa grinned as she left. Somehow, her world felt brighter.

She would never admit that out loud.  


**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: The events with Kasumi are more or less from the anime yet with altercations that would best suit that story! Sorry for anybody that's already read but didn't know this fact, I hope everybody enjoyed nonetheless.
> 
> -Chuga:)


End file.
